Love Doesn't Mean You Have To Fight For It
by Grim Reaper's Heir
Summary: the most corney story in the world!


Disclaimer: i dont own any of these characters

"Harry, don't be such a prat," said Ron.

"Why shouldn't I believe what I know is true," answered Harry.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in their sixth year at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry School. Hermione was in her Arithmancy class while Ron and Harry were waiting for her, next to the lake. Harry and Hermione were the cutest couple in Hogwarts every since the start of their sixth year at school. Ron on the other hand was jealous of them. Why? Throughout all of Ron's years at Hogwarts, he never told anyone that he loved Hermione. Everything went ballistic when Ron tried to make a move on Hermione yesterday.

_It was half-past seven, Harry, Ron, and Hermione was in the Gryffindor common room. Harry was sitting on a chair next to the fireplace, in the middle of the room. He was writing an essay for Professor Snape, knowing well that it wasn't going to get an Outstanding. Ron was sitting on the couch right next to Hermione copying off her potions paper._

"_Ron! You're not going to copy any of my essays anymore!" yelled Hermione._

_She had taken enough from Ron. I wish Harry could sit right next to be instead of stupid idiotic Ron! **"Or do you love Ron?"** **said a little voice inside her. **She thought about, but she took that into no consideration._

_"Hermione, I will never get into the same classes you and Harry gets into if I don't pass potions!" answered Ron._

_"I don't care about you being in the same classes Harry and I get into," replied Hermione."_

_"You don't Hermione!" said Ron is awe._

_"Yes, I don't Ron," said Hermione as she stood up and drew a chair next to Harry._

_Ron was crushed. Throughout all this time, Ron was trying to get the courage to kiss Hermione. Now because of this he will never get a chance at her again….unless he thinks up another plan. He couldn't just go up to Hermione now and kiss her in front of Harry._

_"Harry, what are you writing about?" asked Hermione, leaning over to see Harry's paper._

_"I'm writing about how Hermione Granger is cute, funny, and smart," answered Harry, smiling._

_Hermione smiled and she leaned over and kissed Harry on the lips._

_"Just kidding Hermione, I only said that so you could kiss me," said Harry grinning._

_"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione_

_"But if I would if I can,"_

_"Okay"_

_Ron watched envyingly. **Why can't she kiss me….I bet I'm a better kisser than famous Harry Potter is. I think she only likes him because he's famous….like Krum….yeah that's why they're going out. **Then Ron had the most amazing idea ever!_

_"Hermione, can you come over and help me with this essay?" asked Ron slyly._

_"Sure, as long as you don't copy my paper," answered Hermione._

_"Fine," said Ron as Hermione came over._

_"I don't get this! What is a bezoar?" asked Ron_

_"It's a stone taken from the stomach of a goat," answered Harry, remembering his first potions class during his 1st year at Hogwarts._

_"Thanks, Harry," said Ron, weakly._

_" Hermione can you get me my quill, I drop it," said Ron. Secretly, he knew that he drop his quill on purpose._

_"Ron, get your own quill," said Hermione defensively._

_"Please Hermione," said Ron._

_"Fine, Ron,"_

_"Thanks,"_

_As Hermione bent down to get his quill Ron quickly prepared to make a move on Hermione._

"_Here, R-"_

_But as Hermione was about to finish her sentence Ron leaned over and kissed her. At that moment Hermione felt a sensation in her that she never felt before.** Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm kissing Ron!**_

_"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" yelled Harry as he looked over to ask Hermione something. Harry slammed his books on the ground and stood up._

_"H-h-h-harry!" said Hermione as she pushed Ron away. _

_"Go away, Harry your ruining the moment here!" said Ron as he tried to kiss Hermione again._

_" Ron, you can't kiss me. Harry and I have been together since the year started," said Hermione calmly._

_"Hermione! I can't believe you!"_

_"Harry, I can explain,"_

_"Goodnight Hermione," said Harry dully as he made his way up the stairs._

_"But Harry," Hermione called after him, but Harry was already gone._

_"Shall we continue Hermione?" asked Ron willingly._

_"No Ron!" yelled Hermione as she slapped Ron and went upstairs._

" Hi Harry!" said Hermione happily as she headed for the lake.

"Hi Hermione!" answered Harry as he kissed Hermione. _Why is Harry's kiss today so much better than his usual kiss?_

" How was the class Hermione?"

"Good Harry,"

"Hermione, do you want to go on a midnight stroll with me tonight?" asked Harry louder than usual.

"Sure, Harry,"

"I knew you couldn't declined it," said Harry as he leaned towards Hermione to kiss her.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yell Ron as he stood up and drew it wand out.

" Ron, don't!" yell Hermione as she saw Ron with his wand out aiming at Harry.

"Hermione! Don't!"

Hermione stopped in her tracks and looks at Harry.

"Go somewhere safe, please," told Harry seeing that Ron had his wand out, he pulled out his wand too.

"Okay, Harry," replied Hermione. She packed up her books and went away.

" So, Harry…you think you're so great? Well, let me say this….IMPEDIMENTA!" hollered Ron. Harry went flying and land on the ground hard!

"Harry!" screamed Hermione. As Harry staggered to regain balance he grab his wand and told Hermione he was okay.

"Ron, what is your problem!"

"You want to know what my problem is Harry? Do you?"

" Yes, I do!"

"Well, I love Hermione!"

"What!"

"Yes, I love her, but you're in the way!"

"So you're going to kill me to get her?"

"Exactly!"

"You're mad!"

"If I was you should be dead right now,'

"Ron! Don't kill Harry please! Ron please!"

"Be quiet Hermione,"

"No! I won't stand here and wait for the moment Harry's going to die, Ron!"

"Hermione please don't," pleaded her friends.

"But I have to!"

"Please don't,"

"Hermione, listen to your friends. Don't," said Harry.

"Okay," replied Hermione sadly.

At that moment Ron screamed _Avada Kedavra_ and Harry yelled _Stupefy_.There was a gigantic explosion and when it cleared…….everyone was in shock…..especially Hermione who was wailing after the smoke cleared……….

* * *

Grim Reaper's Heir: this is the most corney story ever...isnt it? 


End file.
